The present invention relates to a load adjustment device having a throttle value which determines the output of an internal combustion engine and is connected, fixed for rotation, with a throttle-valve shaft. The throttle shaft is mounted in a throttle-valve-shaft housing and has a mechanical articulation side on the accelerator pedal side and a setting-motor articulation side. The shaft is associated with a coupling element for a mechanical uncoupling of the throttle-valve shaft from a setting motor in a well-defined angular region of the throttle valve, there being a device for reporting the instantaneous position of the coupling element to an electronic control device.
In such a load adjustment device the throttle valve is customarily controlled on the accelerator-pedal side via a driver which is connected to the articulation side of the throttle-valve shaft and is connected to the accelerator pedal by means, for instance, of a Bowden cable. Under certain conditions of travel, for instance upon adjustment of the speed limitation and/or the idling speed, however, the control of the throttle-valve shaft is effected by an electric setting motor which is associated with the load adjustment device, the control thus preceding the manual adjustment by the driver. From this there results the necessity of uncoupling the throttle valve mechanically for certain angular ranges of the electric setting motor. As a result of this uncoupling it is necessary, to maintain quality of control of the load adjustment device, to report the local position of the electrical setting motor. The detection of the position is effected by a reporting means which is associated with a control device. It is desirable, based on the construction and for purposes of standardization, that the part of the report device which electrically detects the position of the setting motor be arranged on the accelerator-pedal-side mechanical articulation side of the load adjustment device.